


Командная работа

by Vit



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dirty Talk, Femdom, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 09:03:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13678557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vit/pseuds/Vit
Summary: Когда тебе легче убить дракона, чем соблазнить советника, нужно искать того, кто согласится помочь.





	Командная работа

Герах Адаар, она же Вестница Андрасте, она же Инквизитор, была сильной женщиной. Не только физически, чего требовал её род занятий и тугой лук, но и морально. Был в ней тот стержень, та внутренняя сила, первобытная и яркая, как пламя дракона, которая поддерживала её на протяжении всей жизни и делала из кунари настоящего лидера. Если она говорила упасть, то все тут же падали не раздумывая. В своей яростной напористости Герах часто напоминала вставшую на задние лапы медведицу. Нависая над собеседником, Адаар самим своим видом отбивала всё желание спорить. А ещё она всегда добивалась поставленных целей. Обычно это происходило при помощи силы. И когда женщина впервые увидела коммандера Каллена Резерфорда, то сразу решила, что он будет её. В бою вредно много думать о посторонних вещах, так что размышления об этом достойно сражающемся мужчине были отложены на потом. Но потом всё никак не было времени на обстоятельный разговор. Отвлекало то одно, то другое. Да и нельзя же вот так просто сказать: «Я тут на Вашу задницу засматриваюсь, не хотите уединиться?». Насколько Герах знала порядки людей и учения храмовников, пусть и бывших, такое не было нормой. Так что она лишь смотрела на привлекательного мужчину и ждала момента. 

Шло время. В их ряды влилось много новых членов, но продвижения к цели как-то не наблюдалось. Это злило и беспокоило Инквизитора. Но вот однажды всё же получилось затронуть интересующую её тему, но результат был всё таким же неудовлетворительным. Коммандер пожелал остаться друзьями. Адаар знала, что обычно люди после такого отказываются от своей затеи, но она привыкла получать желаемое. В данном случае сила была исключена, так что Герах принялась ждать и готовиться. Всё же несмотря на старания, её навыки общения были не такими уж хорошими, поэтому она старалась как можно больше говорить. Особенно с Жозефиной. Эта милейшая девушка была приятнейшим собеседником, и в её обществе кунари чувствовала себя свободно. Но потом был гонец от «Боевых Быков», встреча с их капитаном, и Инквизитор поняла, что попала. Бен-Хазрат? Наемник? О, как же ей было плевать на всё это. Она была готова силком тащить всех «Боевых Быков» в Убежище, но, к счастью, удалось очень быстро договориться о сотрудничестве. Этот капитан… Железный Бык вызвал в ней живой интерес. Он совсем не был похож на коммандера Каллена, но женщина хотела и его. У людей так же не принято желать сразу нескольких, но… К демонам этих людей. 

Увы, и флирт с Быком не дал того, чего хотелось. Ну, по крайней мере, он не говорил «нет», так что расстроенная прошлой неудачей Герах с упорством продолжала в том же духе. А потом было спасение магов, нападение Старшего и побег в Скайхолд. И опять куча дел, разбавленная редкими разговорами со спутниками. Но вот однажды Адаар вернулась в свою комнату и нашла там Железного Быка. Она не могла понять, чего хочется больше, радостно визжать, словно кто-то привел прямо к ней здоровенную драконицу, или наконец перестать думать, что нормально для людей. После недолгих раздумий был выбран второй вариант и женщина ни секунды о нем не жалела. Но в голове всё ещё оставался образ аппетитной задницы коммандера, о чем впоследствии и было сообщено любовнику. К счастью, тот тоже успел в полной мере оценить тыл Каллена. И даже предложил свою помощь в этой непростой ситуации. 

— Почему ты раньше мне об этом не рассказывала? — спросил Бык, втирая в основание рога Адаар полупрозрачный бальзам. 

— Знаешь, немного не до того было. С тобой очень тяжело думать о чем-то постороннем, — подставляясь под приятные прикосновения, ответила она.

— Что-то изменилось? 

Некоторое время Герах молчала, наслаждаясь ощущением утихающего зуда, а после всё же собралась с мыслями для ответа. Ей было тяжело говорить из-за сонливости, поэтому слова прозвучали неразборчиво.

— Я слишком часто его вижу, чтобы можно было полностью отвлечься. Терпения уже никакого не хватает спокойно смотреть, как он над столом командования наклоняется. 

— Да, ты не особенно любишь, когда тебя дразнят.

— А что ещё я не люблю? — вопрос был задан из чистого любопытства.

— Пауков, соленые огурцы и платья, — ответил он, прекрасно понимая, что ничего серьезного в вопросе не было.

— Эй, откуда ты знаешь про платья? — кунари приоткрыла один карий глаз и повернулась так, чтобы видеть лицо Железного Быка. 

— Бен-Хазрат, — с самым серьезным видом ответил мужчина, продолжая втирать бальзам в круто закрученный рог. 

— Я же не люблю, когда меня дразнят, — осторожно боднув любовника, она опять закрыла глаз и повернула голову, подставляя второй рог. — Лучше скажи, почему ты так уверен, что дело выгорит?

— Тебе просто надо было видеть вас двоих со стороны. Когда ты не смотришь на коммандера, то у него такая тоска на лице появляется, что мне его просто жалко становится. Даже не тоска, а сожаление, смешанное со стыдом. Я слышал, что между вами произошло. Кроме того он был храмовником в том Круге магов на озере Каленхад. Ну, ты знаешь, что там творилось. А потом Киркволл. Так что его реакция не удивительна. Он хочет, но боится своих желаний. Возможно, считает себя недостойным тебя. Возможно, боится показать свою слабость. То, что он пережил, оставило глубокие следы. Он боится, что ты оттолкнешь, увидев их. 

Возможно не каждое слово, но большинство из них являлись для Адаар откровением. Очень быстро сонливость прошла, и Герах крайне внимательно слушала, стараясь ничего не упустить. 

— И что же мне с этим делать?

— Действуй мягче. Говори мягче. Ты знаешь, как надо себя вести с одичавшими животными? Медленно, осторожно. Покажи, что ты не собираешься вредить. Понимаешь? — закончив с рогами, Бык закрыл баночку и обнял Герах.

— Да. Думаю, да. Я когда-то уличного кота кормила. Он тоже сначала не хотел идти, но потом я его даже погладила, — судя по тону, таким достижением она гордилась.

— Ну вот. Только нужно работать над голосом. В большинстве случаев у тебя такой тон, будто ты нашла особо злостного мага крови и спрашиваешь у него, не он ли вырезал половину деревни шутки ради.

— Знаю. Тогда давай сейчас мы узнаем, что там будет на ужин, и ты научишь меня как правильно говорить. А потом… Потом мы вместе навестим коммандера Каллена Резерфорда. Я не хочу ещё целый год ждать, пока научусь в достаточной мере управлять своим голосом.

И вот столь желанный день наступил. После недолгого разговора Герах убедила коммандера, что разговор с ней — это вопрос жизни и смерти. И что Железный Бык просто обязан при этом присутствовать. Недосказанность явно беспокоила мужчину, но он ещё слишком хорошо помнил поддержку Адаар, когда дело дошло до его зависимости от лириума. Так чего плохого в том, чтобы теперь выслушать её? Ладно, это слегка двусмысленно, когда желают поговорить в спальне, но… 

— Коммандер Каллен, — развернувшись, кунари смерила мужчину пристальным взглядом, словно выискивая какой-то изъян.

— Да, — не задумываясь отозвался он, немало удивленный поведением Инквизитора. — Так что вы хотели? 

Женщина видела, что Каллен совершенно не понимает, что происходит. Он хотел получить ответ на свой немудреный вопрос хотя бы для того, чтобы избавиться от беспокойства. Легкая нервозность просматривалась в каждом движении человека, словно он ждал именно самого худшего и мучился от извечной дилеммы: бежать или сражаться? В прошлый раз, когда Герах попыталась пройти в уже изрядно потрепанную крепость через парадный вход, было продемонстрировано тактическое отступление. Сейчас же, если начать действовать таким же образом, повторится «так много дел». 

— Мы хотели поговорить о тебе, коммандер, — произнес Железный Бык, не дав молчанию затянуться. 

— Обо мне? — переспросил он, переводя взгляд на второго кунари, что стоял чуть левее. 

— Да, о тебе, — сказала Герах, смотря прямо в глаза мужчине. Тот не выдержал и почти сразу отвел взгляд, слегка побледнев.

Да, над ораторским искусством придется работать. Фраза явно прозвучала так, словно Инквизитор обвиняла его в чем-то, так что, скорее всего, бедняга подумал, что речь опять пойдет о лириумной зависимости. Но нет. Не о том собирались здесь говорить и, кто знает, может быть совсем скоро он пожелает рассказать о лириуме и Самсоне, лишь бы избежать некоторых скользких тем. 

— А ещё о нас, — после небольшой паузы добавила Адаар, замечая, как бледность сменяется столь привлекательным румянцем. 

— Я не понимаю… 

— Позволь, Каллен, мы видели, как ты на нас смотришь. 

Пожалуй, научиться предстоит ещё очень многому, потому что сценарий стал напоминать предыдущий акт во дворе Убежища. 

— Это не то, о чем вы п-подумали. Простите… Если это всё, то я пойду. Очень много р-работы, — начал он, не только краснея, но и заикаясь от волнения.

Сделав два шага назад, мужчина как раз собирался ретироваться, но натолкнулся на неожиданное препятствие в виде широкой руки Быка, что упиралась чуть пониже лопаток. От неожиданности блондин едва не подпрыгнул и со всей возможной прытью развернулся. Занятый разглядыванием не очень эмоционального лица Инквизитора Каллен не обратил должного внимания на передвижения капитана наемников, и теперь с удивлением смотря на него, рефлекторно сжимал рукоять меча, хотя явно не собирался его обнажать. 

— Не торопись, дай Адаар объяснить. 

— Да, дай мне всё объяснить.

Двигаясь быстро, но плавно, Герах оказалась на расстоянии вытянутой руки от человека раньше, чем тот успел что-либо предпринять. Ей вовсе не хотелось, чтобы он опять сбегал, да и вид сейчас открылся просто великолепный. Такой напряженный, почти испуганный самой ситуацией и собственными желаниями… Слишком привлекательно, чтобы можно было прямо сейчас остановиться, пусть в дверь ломится хоть десяток просителей. Подавив желание провести пальцем по розоватому шраму, когда Каллен запрокинул голову, чтобы видеть чужие лица, она продолжила говорить, попутно опустив руку на плечо. Шерсть воротника оказалась ещё более мягкой, чем выглядела со стороны. 

— Я вижу, чего ты хочешь, Каллен Резерфорд, - Инквизитор буквально промурлыкала фразу, хотя с её контральто это оказалось больше похоже на ворчание медведицы. – Но это не преступление. Я позвала тебя не для того, чтобы отчитывать. Единственное, чего мы хотим — это помочь.

— Нет, я… — прошептал едва слышно, опустив голову от стыда.

— Да, Каллен. Да. Не пытайся оправдываться, в этом нет нужды. В твоих желаниях нет ничего преступного или постыдного…

— Ничего? Да Вы просто не знаете, о чем говорите!

Движимый отчаянием мужчина проявил недюжинную отвагу и даже позабыл на мгновение про обычную вежливость. Видно, тут же пожалел о необдуманном поступке, так как дернулся, пытаясь уйти. Попытка провалилась, ведь уже две серые руки крепко держали с обеих сторон. 

— Неужели?

Склонившись совсем низко, Адаар обдала порозовевшее ухо теплым дыханием, отчего блондин мелко задрожал и вцепился в руку Быка, то ли пытаясь не упасть, то ли желая скинуть её. Чуть приподняв голову, Герах встретилась взглядом с одноглазым кунари. Всё же несмотря на умение резать всех на мелкие лоскутки и запугивать собеседника, даже не сказав ничего, она плохо понимала людей. Точнее, пока что ей было сложно, просто наблюдая за ними, сказать, чего именно они хотят и как лучше им это дать. Так что помощь в столь необычном деле была не лишней. К тому же не только ей нравился так мило смущающийся коммандер. 

— Прости, но ты действительно думаешь, что я слепа и не могу анализировать простейшие вещи? — начала она, дождавшись кивка. — Ты считаешь, что я не замечала твоих расширенных зрачков, не слышала как меняется твое дыхание? Скажи мне, насколько давно ты хочешь ощутить, как мои руки ласкают твое тело? Насколько давно ты начал представлять, как они скользят по твоим бокам, горячие, чуть шероховатые, спускаются ниже, оглаживают напряженный живот, едва касаются пояса штанов, дразня, а после опять поднимаются выше? Скажи мне, Каллен, ответь на вопрос, как давно ты хочешь, чтобы эти руки вместо сладкой ласки подарили изысканную боль? Прошли недели или месяцы с того момента, когда тебя впервые начало терзать желание оказаться предо мной полностью обездвиженным, с широко разведенными ногами? И ты ведь хочешь совсем не того, что обычно могут дать девушки?

Пока Адаар говорила, мужчина молчал, словно набрал в рот воды, но Герах не нуждалась в словах, когда тело так откровенно отвечало на каждый поставленный вопрос. Она не могла видеть лицо блондина, но она чувствовала запах, который говорил, что каждое слово бьет точно в цель. Тяжелый аромат забился в нос, вызывая желание целовать и вылизывать бледное тело, исследовать каждый шрам. Но пока рано. Пока рано для действий, хватит самих слов. Опять оторвавшись от созерцания покрасневшей шеи, уже поблескивающей от испарины, Инквизитор посмотрела на Быка. Пусть она плохо читала выражение лиц, пусть была не самым хорошим дипломатом, но разглядеть желание могла. Ей было приятно осознавать, что её слова произвели на мужчин такое впечатление. Кроме того, капитан наемников сейчас смотрел на Каллена и увиденное ему явно нравилось. В следующее мгновение женщина непроизвольно сжала руку чуть сильнее, и это словно вывело блондина из транса. Он вздрогнул всем телом, а после отпустил руку Железного Быка, смыкая уже обе на навершии меча. Похоже, он до сих пор считал, что думать о подобном «неправильно». Желая разубедить мужчину в этом, она сдвинулась немного вбок и, взяв его за подбородок, заставила посмотреть себе в глаза. О, теперь-то она понимала, чего именно лишилась, когда осталась стоять сзади. Если смущение выглядело довольно мило, то желание, смешавшееся со страхом, смотрелось просто умопомрачительно. Эти широко открытые глаза, прерывистое дыхание и розовые губы, так маняще приоткрытые... Но не время. 

— Послушай меня, Каллен. То, чего ты хочешь, совсем не плохо. Если бы мы думали иначе, то сейчас не стояли бы здесь. Это нормально и даже более того — нам нравится такая идея. 

— Да, но… — она убрала руку, чтобы позволить ему нормально говорить, — но ведь вы с Железным Быком…

— Встречаемся, спим вместе? Не беспокойся на этот счет. Конечно, мы любим друг друга, но это никаким образом не помешает нам насладиться твоей компанией.

— Но ведь я… Не думаю, что я смогу составить вам такую уж хорошую компанию. Это правда не очень хорошая затея. 

— Коммандер, позволь нам самим решать, что хорошо, а что плохо. Пусть тебя считают весьма замкнутым человеком, но кем бы мы были, если бы смотрели только на это? У Адаар действительно хороший вкус, и мы были бы очень рады, если бы ты посетил её комнату этим вечером, но принуждать тебя никто не станет. 

Мысленно Герах всячески проклинала свое неумение успокаивать кого бы то ни было, ведь Бык парой слов сделал то, что у неё не получилось ни тогда, ни сейчас — он заставил Каллена задуматься над возможностью заняться с кем-то сексом. Пусть своей речью она практически сумела возбудить мужчин, но никто не мог дать гарантии, что в итоге упрямый ферелденец не сбежал бы.

— Это похоже на какую-то злую шутку, — произнес он уже куда более спокойно и даже с каким-то осторожным весельем.

Оба кунари уже не держали его. Опустили руки и смотрели на коммандера сверху вниз, а он, задрав голову, рассматривал их, словно ожидая подвоха. 

— Мы не шутим, Каллен. Тебе действительно нужно чаще смотреться в зеркало. То, как ты смущаешься… Это зрелище невозможно игнорировать. В такие моменты я не знаю, чего мне хочется больше — то ли обнять тебя и сидеть так как можно дольше, то ли затащить в постель и довести до такого состояния, когда ты сможешь думать только обо мне и удовольствии, — заметив, как мужчина сглотнул при упоминании второй части, Адаар довольно улыбнулась. — Но тебе явно больше хочется узнать о втором варианте. 

Не говоря больше ни слова, она уверенно, но мягко развернула его к себе лицом, после чего прижала к груди Быка. На пару томительно долгих секунд тело Каллена сковало сильнейшее напряжение, и Герах даже подумала, что он начнет сопротивляться по-настоящему, после чего сбежит. К счастью, боги, если им вообще было до этого дело, миловали, и блондин в итоге слегка расслабился, с интересом поглядывая на женщину исподлобья. Всё ещё переживающий по поводу собственных желаний, но уже неспособный сказать «нет», когда на горизонте замаячила перспектива исполнения оных. 

— Иногда, долгими темными ночами, я думала, что могла бы с тобой сделать, если бы тогда ты не ответил отрицательно. Представь, как ты стоишь посреди комнаты, с закрытыми глазами, в одних лишь штанах и рубашке. От камина веет теплом, и ты не слышишь ничего, кроме треска пламени. Твои плечи напряжены, тишина давит, хочется открыть глаза, но я приказала не двигаться, и ты послушно стоишь, вытянув руки по швам. Такой вежливый, охотно исполняющий приказы. Я подхожу к тебе совсем близко и вижу, что ты неосознанно расслабляешься от осознания, что я всё ещё здесь, рядом. Ты слышишь шелест одежды, когда я протягиваю к тебе руку, но всё равно дергаешься от прикосновения. Отступаешь на шаг, стоит моим пальцам коснуться беззащитно открытой шеи. «Всё хорошо, успокойся», сказала бы тогда я, приближаясь и вновь дотрагиваясь до того же места. О, всё происходило бы так медленно, насколько это требовалось бы. Я бы ждала, пока ты не начал бы доверчиво жаться к моей ладони, ластиться. И только после этого аккуратно сняла бы рубашку. Прохладный воздух лизнет кожу, заставит поежиться, но тепло моих ладоней, опустившихся тебе на грудь, отвлечет. Представляешь, какие они горячие, как скользят по коже? Грудь, бока, живот и спина. Поглаживания, сначала едва ощутимые, постепенно станут всё настойчивее. Я бы исследовала каждый шрам, сначала пальцами, а потом губами и языком. Ты думал об этом, Каллен? Скажи мне.

Говоря мягко, размеренно, она пристально смотрела на человека, жадно наблюдая за тем, как постепенно затуманивается взгляд, а дыхание становится более глубоким. Говоря, что много думала о нем, Герах не врала. Думала, ещё как, но фантазиям никогда не достичь уровня оригинала. То, что ей удалось увидеть сейчас, было в сотни раз лучше того, что подкидывало воображение. Но не только коммандер однозначно положительно отреагировал на сказанное. Железный Бык тоже внимательно слушал. Кто знает, о чем он думал в тот момент, но безразличным его назвать никак нельзя было. И хоть ранее они обсуждали лишь как говорить с Калленом, Адаар хотела рискнуть и немного изменить изначальный план. 

— Да, леди Адаар, — сдавленно произнес блондин.

— Это хорошо. А представлял ли ты, как я стала бы исследовать твой торс, ища все те чувствительные точки, которыми пренебрегали все эти годы? Думал ли ты о том, как я нажимала бы на них, массировала, пока ты не начал бы стонать? Я много думала над тем, какие прелестные звуки могла бы извлечь из твоего горла даже простыми прикосновениями. Но всё это было до того, как ты решил зайти в комнату Быка. Вы все знали, что мы там не чаи распиваем. И всё же пришли. Нет-нет, всё в полном порядке, я даже рада, что ты зашел. Иначе как я узнала бы, что ты не возражаешь и против мужчин? 

Последняя фраза, в обычной ситуации заставившая бы Каллена искать пути к отступлению, сейчас вызвала лишь удивленный выдох и очередную порцию отчаянного смущения. Прижав тыльной стороной руку ко рту, он весьма необдуманно подался назад, ещё плотнее прижимаясь к стоящему позади кунари. В тот же миг влажно поблескивающие глаза расширились, а из горла вырвался придушенный всхлип. 

— Это ведь то, о чем я думаю, да? — спросил мужчина едва слышно, явно шокированный, но несмотря на всё, не собирающийся отстраняться. 

— Смотря о чем ты думаешь, — без всякого смущения отозвался Бык, касаясь чужой щеки рукой. 

— О, Создатель, — опустив руку, Каллен хихикнул. Да, определенно, это был смех, чуточку нервный, но легко узнаваемый. 

— Мне кажется, что сейчас не лучшее время привлекать внимание вашего бога, — не удержалась от комментария Адаар. 

— Да, я думаю, да… Леди Адаар, можно… Железный Бык… — мужчина начал говорить, но не смог решить, у кого нужно спрашивать и в итоге замолчал.

— Каллен, всё хорошо. Чего ты хочешь? Спрашивай, — мягким движением руки кунари приподняла голову человека, заставив посмотреть себе в глаза. Точнее, она старалась смотреть именно туда, не отвлекаясь на светло-розовые губы.

— Леди Адаар, после того случая… Когда… — слова ему давались с трудом, а в конце и вовсе всё, что надо, вылетело из головы, поэтому в помещении на некоторое время опять воцарилось молчание. — Леди Адаар, Вы правы, произошедшее в комнате Быка действительно произвело на меня впечатление. Можно… Можно мне потрогать… 

С мыслями блондин хоть и собрался, но закончить предложение не смог. Слишком необычно, слишком смущающее. Но даже так кунари поняли. Нет смысла скрывать, такого поворота никто из них не ожидал, однако неожиданность однозначно попадала под описание приятной. И Герах сразу же решила сказать «да». Она знала, что Бык так же не будет против, но, продолжая уже начатую игру, она не могла сию же секунду ответить. Сначала женщина задумчиво посмотрела на потолок, наигранно-сомнительно протянула «нууу», а после приблизилась ещё сильнее, доверительно зашептав на ухо:

— Да, ты можешь. Но только при одном условии…

— Каком? — отозвался мужчина так же шепотом. 

— Ты расскажешь о своих ощущениях, — в конце концов сказала Адаар.

— Но ведь Вы… — попытался возразить он.

— Никаких «но», коммандер. Просто делай то, что говорит Адаар, — почти серьезно произнес Бык, проводя рукой по боку.

Вздрагивая от ощутимых прикосновений, мужчина завел руку за спину и едва ощутимо провел ей по бедру кунари. Сразу приступить к самому интересному он не решился, сначала просто пытаясь свыкнуться с мыслью, что можно вот так просто трогать мужчину. От смущения Каллен опять попытался опустить голову, но Герах не дала ему это сделать. Крепко, но аккуратно ухватила шершавыми пальцами за подбородок и заставила посмотреть вверх, в свои глаза. 

— Оо, Бык, он опять пытается скрыть от меня такую прелесть, — после небольшой паузы протянула она, переводя взгляд на капитана наемников. Тот наклонился чуть вбок, дабы получше рассмотреть лицо коммандера, а после согласно цокнул языком.

— Это выглядит как преступление.

— А ты знаешь, что делают с преступниками, Каллен? – вопрос был риторическим, женщина даже не собиралась ждать от него ответа. — С них снимают всю их одежду. Все их меховые воротники, броню, стягивают с них штаны… И заставляют их кричать, чтобы все знали, насколько серьезное преступление они совершили. 

Глубокий голос Адаар действовал не то что успокаивающе — пульс у мужчины моментально подскочил, но он хорошо отвлекал от всех размышлений о правильности и неправильности действий. Дрожащая рука ещё раз проследила путь сверху вниз, а после почти уверенно скользнула к внутренней части бедра, быстро найдя полутвердый член. Герах следила за выражением лица коммандера, так что сразу увидела изменения. 

— Ну же, Каллен, не молчи, — шепнула она ему на ухо, в довершение коснувшись губами шеи. 

— Он… Такой горячий. И большой. Я… Я чувствую пульс. Такое знакомое ощущение, но… Угх, в то же время необычное. Приятное. 

Слова давались ему с трудом, а пристальный взгляд Инквизитора не улучшал положение. Но мужчина очень старался выполнить требование Адаар. Ему не хотелось расстраивать её, хотелось услышать похвалу, хотя в последнем он вряд ли признался бы самому себе. Если бы не Железный Бык, на досуге рассказывающий о некоторых мелочах, которым учат в Бен-Хаззрат, то и Герах вряд ли увидела бы и поняла, что в данный момент нужно сказать.

— Хороший мальчик, — мурлыкнула она, вполне ощутимо целуя подставленную шею. 

От простых слов и поцелуя Каллен вздрогнул всем телом и непроизвольно сильнее сжал руку, которой до этого медленно двигал по члену кунари. Такой темп скорее дразнил последнего, но, помня про просьбу Адаар, Бык не вмешивался. Молча стоял, сжимал зубы, намереваясь помочь в случае появления проблемы, но не более. 

— Ты ведь и дальше будешь таким послушным, не так ли?

Хотя ей было бы достаточно простого кивка, произнесенное таким умилительно дрожащим голосом «да, леди Адаар» порадовало её намного больше. Улыбнувшись, женщина отпустила его подбородок и несильно прижалась. Твердые части доспеха несколько портили удовольствие, но она проигнорировала легкий дискомфорт, пообещав себе в будущем сполна отыграться за это. Сейчас же её больше интересовало удовольствие двух мужчин. Продолжая вполголоса произносить нечто малозначимое, но приятное, Герах всё также осторожно, стараясь не сжать слишком сильно, взяла свободную руку Каллена, убирая её от навершия меча, и прижала к своей груди. Хоть та и не была такой уж большой, знакомые формы и мягкость словно придали мужчине уверенности. Кунари чувствовала это в движениях, во взгляде, ведь он сейчас без всякого понукания не разрывал зрительный контакт. 

«Столько нерастраченной страсти», - подумала Адаар, переводя взгляд на Быка. 

У того на лице была написана откровенная нужда, и кем бы была Герах, если бы продолжала неоправданное мучение? Наказание, как и поощрение, нужно заслужить, а здесь и сейчас присутствовало лишь послушание, поэтому она без тени сомнения одной рукой провела по боку капитана наемников, после чего нашла вторую руку блондина. Накрыла её своей, забирая под свой контроль ритм и силу сжатия. В ответ на это прозвучал шумный выдох облегчения.

— О чем ты сейчас думаешь, Бык? — подчиняясь внезапному желанию, сказала Инквизитор.

Хоть мужчина сейчас вряд ли думал о чем-то конкретном, проблем с ответом не возникло.

— О вас двоих. О тебе, Каллен. О твоих милых светлых губах, что будут так пошло растянуты вокруг моего члена. Ты думал, каково это, делать минет? Я покажу тебе. Научу брать его так глубоко, что мои яйца будут касаться твоего подбородка. Ты будешь просто прекрасно выглядеть на коленях у моих ног. Такой развратный, грязный, дрожащий от возбуждения. Я почти чувствую твои руки у себя на бедрах.

Услышав высокий, прерывистый стон, мужчина на мгновение прервался, разглядывая уже и так дрожащего блондина, уткнувшегося лицом в грудь Адаар. Свободная рука той гладила человека по затылку, ероша волосы. 

— Ещё думаю о том, Адаар, какая горячая и влажная ты сейчас. Признай, ты уже вся пульсируешь просто от вида нашего красивого коммандера. 

— Ещё бы. А сам-то? — беззлобно ухмыляясь, ответила она.

— Да я весь горю, — хмыкнув, он с вызовом посмотрел на Герах. 

— Каллен, пора поменять позу. Я уверена, тебе хотелось бы как следует всё рассмотреть. Давай, повернись, — сказала женщина, опять поворачивая его к себе спиной, напоследок хорошенько рассмотрев его лицо. 

Когда мужчина прижался к её груди, щекоча шею своим меховым воротником, Адаар потянулась к штанам Быка, намереваясь ослабить пояс. Но тот сам всё сделал парой быстрых движений, а после приспустил одежду, обнажая член, такого же темного цвета, как и всё тело кунари.

Не дожидаясь приказа или разрешения, Каллен потянулся вперед, гладя горячую плоть сначала самими кончиками пальцев, прослеживая каждую венку, а после вполне уверенно обхватив всю длину рукой. Было видно, что мужчина старается подражать тому ритму, который показала Адаар, но основное внимание он всё же уделял головке. А вскоре подключилась и вторая рука. Она только обозначила прикосновение к низу живота, после чего сразу скользнула ниже, к яйцам. 

— Ты только посмотри на это. Такой смелый. Тебе нравится ощущение? Нравится их тяжесть в руке? 

— Да, леди Адаар, — уже без запинки ответил он. 

Приобняв Каллена, Герах подняла взгляд на Быка. Нравилось ли ему? О, демоны всех их побери, да. Ещё как. Даже неумелые, осторожные прикосновения в подобной ситуации мало кого оставили бы безразличным. Но Адаар показалось мало уже достигнутого. В очередной раз поймав взгляд кунари, она одной рукой чуть повернула голову коммандера вбок и оттянула назад, а после поцеловала. В губы, глубоко, хоть так вымещая сдерживаемое желание. Мужчина жмурился, вздрагивал и даже не пытался перехватить инициативу, оглушенный ощущениями. Но это нисколько не помешало ему поднять одну руку и ухватиться за круто загнутый рог Адаар. 

— Пусть меня сожрут наги, если это не выглядело горячо, — произнес Железный Бык, приблизившись. 

Его рука скользнула по бритому затылку Герах, притягивая для поцелуя. И она нисколько не сопротивлялась, охотно подаваясь вперед. Этот поцелуй разительно отличался от предыдущего. Не лучше и не хуже, просто другой. Здесь каждое движение языка, каждый укус больше напоминал сражение. Такое горячее, желанное и захватывающее сражение. Каллен же, опять зажатый между двумя телами, внезапно выгнулся и протяжно, хрипло застонал. Адаар не могла сразу посмотреть, в чем дело, но когда Бык отстранился, вновь создавая пространство между собой и блондином, она увидела, что его вторая рука, до этого державшая штаны, теперь гладит и сжимает промежность Каллена, заставляя того выгибаться и глотать стоны.

— Я… Ах… Леди Адаар, я сейчас кончу. Пожалуйста… — выдавил он, хватаясь за руку Быка. 

Посмотрев на кунари, безмолвно спрашивая «пора ли?» и увидев лишь короткий кивок, женщина поцеловала его в висок и произнесла всё тем же урчащим тоном:

— Так давай. Кончи для меня. Кончи для нас, Каллен.

Слова возымели почти магический эффект. Всего два грубых движения и мужчина судорожно выгибается, откидывает голову назад и скалит зубы, словно от боли. Он не стонет, не всхлипывает, лишь беззвучно содрогается от удовольствия. Содрогается и… и плачет. Адаар четко видела, как из крепко закрытых глаз текли слезы, оставляя мокрые дорожки на висках и исчезая в волосах. Зачарованно смотря на лицо Каллена, она едва успела поддержать его, когда он внезапно пошатнулся, едва не упав. Такой умилительно беспомощный, заплаканный, жадно глотающий воздух… Прикусив губу, Герах едва сдержала стон. Хороший, слишком хороший вид. Но оставалась ещё одна нерешенная проблема. Бык. Его эрекция никуда не делась. И только она хотела что-то сделать, как в дверь забарабанили. 

— Леди Инквизитор! — донесся оттуда голос Лелианы. — Простите, что прерываю, но у нас срочное дело. Леди Инквизитор!

И опять стук. О, как бы Адаар хотела проигнорировать советницу, но она обычно не приходила из-за того, что у лошади какая-то зараза в матку попала. Поэтому отпустив уже и так начавшего возиться коммандера, она извиняюще улыбнулась Железному Быку и пошла открывать дверь. По вполне логичным причинам, выходить втроем из спальни было бы крайне нежелательно. Что же, Герах надеялась, что мальчики смогут договориться самостоятельно.


End file.
